The present invention relates to a bus bar connecting device used for instance in a switchboard.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional bus bar connecting device. As illustrated, a main bus bar 11 extending vertically, and a branch bus bar 12 extending horizontally are connected by means of a bolt 4, a nut 5 and a washer 6, with the bolt 4 extending through holes in the bus bars 11 and 12. The bolt 4 and the nut 5 are screwed with each other and tightened with a predetermined torque to press the bus bars 11 and 12 against each other.
A problem associated with the conventional bus bar connecting device is that it is necessary to provide a hole in both of the bus bars 11 and 12. When for instance a new horizontal bus bar is added to an existing switchboard for connection with a vertical bus bar, it is necessary to remove the vertical bus bar from the switchboard and then machine the vertical bus bar to form a hole. Such work for remodeling or modification is time consuming.